The 73rd Hunger Games
by Phycoticrainbow
Summary: What if Clove had gotten picked for the 73rd games but was saved by a friend who volunteered in her place? OC story about a girl who just wants to keep her best friend/crush alive. Clove and OC.


I woke up on a warm morning. It never got too cold here in district 2 so it was usually a warm morning or a hot morning. The sun light was just peeking through over the mountain side. Yellow, pink, and orange reflected against the wall opposite me. I had to be up this early for training normally, but today was different. Today is the morning of the reaping. The reaping is where they take 1 male and 1 female tribute from each district and then throw them into an arena to fight to the death until there is only one survivor. With all 12 districts doing this that means 24 competitors each year.

I dreaded this day so much that I would rather just train all day and I honestly hated my training most days. I'd come home with bruises and welt all over my body. Too much hand to hand combat. This reaping has happened every year for the past 73 years now and it will continue to happen until the end of time. Everyone says it's supposed to help us, but I think otherwise. Nobody wants to do anything about it or stand up to the president because that meant certain death or the inhalation of your district. Just like what happened to district 13. We are constantly reminded of what happened to 13 after they tried to rebel against the Capitol all those years ago. Besides training we are taught normal things like reading, writing, math, and history. They don't talk much about what happened before there was Panem when we were known as North America and there was so much more than just 12 districts and the Capitol.

I could never voice my opinion out loud though. No one every could you'd either be shot on the spot or become an Avox for saying something like that. Avox are traitors against the Capitol and have their tongues cut out so they can't speak. They become slaves to the people of the capitol.

We have become the home where they train peacekeepers even though we're supposed to be Masonry, but somehow we got stuck with peacekeepers too. When I was younger I wanted to be one but then I realized how brutal they were. Hurting people and killing. They had no sense of empathy. It seemed like once you become one they take all the emotions away from you. It's sick how cruel they can be to people. I've witnessed it firsthand just how bad they can be.

My mother knocked on the door before opening it as she always did. She dreaded this day every year since I had turned twelve and that was five years ago. I'd just turned seventeen this past winter. If she knew this would happen I don't understand why she had kids in the first place. It only hurts her in the end. Every year having to send your kids off to certain death pretty much. I had to turn away before I saw her. It always hurt too much to see her in so much pain on reaping day. I was unable to face her this early. I had to prepare myself emotionally to see her or anyone for that matter.

"I made breakfast...you should...we should eat together...before the time comes." She spoke. We only had each other and we didn't want to lose each other. My mom and I were always so close. Even before we lost everyone else. First my father then my older siblings. All within a year of each other. It was a lot to handle for both of us.

"Thanks mom. I'll...I'll be out in a minute." I had to be strong for the both of us. I couldn't let her down in any way. I heard the door close behind her and I tried not to cry. I wasn't a master at crying silently so when I did cry she always knew. She also knew when to leave me alone to my crying and when I needed her there. I put my name in more times this year for some extra food just in case. It was only some grain and oil, but it always helped out to have some extras. We were well off enough, but I always worried. By this time I had my name in there at least thirty times. When I trained hard enough I could get money or if I helped clean up the academy after hours. The little money helped us out. Since my father's death we haven't really had a source of income. It was tougher when we had my older siblings here too...I wish they were still here to help me. My brother could have kept running my father's old shop that hasn't been touched in years now. I got up and got dressed in some decent clothes. The ones I wore every year since I was twelve. I hadn't grown much since then and the clothes had been my older sisters so it made me feel like she was still here with me somehow. It was a dress which I hated wearing but because it was reaping day I had to. They made us treat today like a holiday which was sickening. Everyone was expected to party and celebrate and here in two that happened every year with no complaints. Only a select few from here close their blinds and curtains when their child is picked for these 'games'.

I opened my door and I walked out to have breakfast with my mom. I could tell she had been crying again not only for the reaping or the games but the losses we've had. Three deaths in a year. She couldn't handle it and I had to stay strong for her. I spent some of my morning with her before heading out. The reaping wasn't until two o'clock. That gave me a few hours before I needed to be at the square. I needed some time just for myself before the reaping started. I took a walk through the district. The town was pretty much dead today. No one liked to come out until they had to especially ones with children who may be going into the games. I walked for a while before I noticed where I had ended up. My favorite cliff side; it looked over the whole district and then some. On really clear nights I swear you can see the capitol from there. All the twinkling lights that seemed blinding if you were there yourself. So many colors and buildings. The only thing that separated us was the mountains. I noticed I wasn't alone though. Dark hair blew in the small breeze she was crouched down. I knew who it was and only I had seen this side of her no one else knew the truth behind the ruthless little girl before me.

"Clove." She jumped slightly. Her knife clutched in her hand. I noted that it was her favorite knife that her older brother gave to her. "Calm down it's just me." I said when she turned quickly almost ready to stab me. She looked up at me and I noticed how puffy her eyes were. This poor girl got like this every year. This would be her fourth year. In her family she was the only one eligible for the games this year her older brother had turned twenty this year and her younger sister is only eleven.

"S-Sagitarria..." She was choking back her tears. I opened my arms and she practically fell onto me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and held her up. She always acted so tough around everyone even her family. She needed someone to break down to and I never minded being that person. I kept holding her and whispered to her comforting words.

"Shh it's going to be okay. I know it's hard to do this every year but it has to be done. There are so many of us it is very little odds that it will be one of us. You're younger than me and I've put my name in extra times this year again. I have a much higher chance of getting my name picked." She pulled away and stared at me a moment before pushing me away. "What's the matter Clove?" She had anger in her eyes. I had set her off somehow.

"Why would you do that? Why would you put your name in even more times? For what? Some extra food? What's the point? If you die...if you die...you know your mother wouldn't last...she wouldn't move on...she's lost everyone else..." Tears were pouring down her face. I knew she said my mom but I knew her better she was talking about herself. I moved a little closer to her and wrapped my arms around her once again. She was so broken and no one saw it but me. She was seen as unstable to most. No one dared go near her fearing she would turn on them. I didn't see that though. She was different with me. I kissed the top of her head gently.

"Clove if I go into that arena I promise you I'm going to come out and I'm going to come out roaring." I wiped her tears away and we waited a while longer until heading to the districts' center. Everyone else was already there by the time we got there. We needed to go through the standard procedure to make sure that we were all here. That meant pricking our fingers and taking some blood for a finger print scan. To make sure we were all there.

The district escort walked on stage. She had that classic capitol look to her and by that I mean something entirely not human. Pale white skin, obnoxious bright pink hair and clothes along with all the trimmings. God none of them ever looked natural. She introduced herself as Lillybird Honeyman the new escort for district 2. She said the annual speech and then went over to the reaping bowl for the girls because you know ladies first in this situation makes so much sense right. I felt my heart start to race a little as she walked over to the microphone again. She un-folded the paper and read the name. She cleared her throat before clearly speaking. Could my heart beat any faster than it already is?

"Clove Spectral." My heart stopped for a second. She repeated the name as someone pushed Clove out into the open. She tried not to look like a lost puppy, but I could see it as she searched for me or her family. No one volunteered at this point and that was odd for us. The peace keepers came over to her but before they could reach I ran out. Everyone looked at me and I looked around trying to find my mother. I locked eyes with her and she understood she nodded her head.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I screamed. I needed them to hear me. I couldn't let her go in. I promised to keep her safe. I'd rather die in that arena then see her die in there. I ruffled Clove's hair before the peacekeepers looked at each other before taking me up on the stage. I couldn't let it happen to her. Not yet at least she was too young for this. All of us are too young for this. I kept a straight face. As Lillybird gets me in the right place on stage making sure she has the microphone in her hand.

"What is your name child?" She asked as I stood next to her. I clenched my fists slightly before speaking

"Sagitarria...Sagitarria Hayes." She smiled when I said it loud and clear then she went and picked the boy tribute, but before she could someone else volunteered. Now that was more like district 2. We always had volunteers usually every year we have at least one. Usually the boys are fighting to volunteer it's their honor to do so.

The boy that volunteered looked strong a lot stronger than me and I had some muscle on me. He had to be eighteen because he looked older than me but not by much. He seemed nice, but dead set on winning these games and that would mean taking me down too. Lillybird had us shake hands and we smiled at the cameras before letting go of each other's hands slowly.

"Well happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Lillybird said before they took us to the justice building of our district. This is where we get to say our final goodbyes to family and friends.

I waited in a big room with black and red furniture everywhere. The door opened and behind it was my mom. I ran up and hugged her tight she clung to me for dear life.

"I'm sorry I had to do this mom. I just couldn't let her go." I didn't show signs of crying only because I had felt I've cried too much over the past few years.

"You can't protect her forever. What if she gets reaped again? Are you really willing to risk the chance of putting yourself into these games more than once? I understand you love her darling, but at what cost? Your life? Her life?" My mom was more concerned about why I did this than me going. She was a little upset though. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before looking at me again.

"Mom you know I can't go into those games again. If the odds really aren't in her favor and she gets chosen again before she's nineteen then at least she'll be older, trained more than she is at the moment." She let out a sigh knowing I was right and that she was over reacting.

"I know you can do this. There is no doubt in my mind at all." She smiled and I hugged her before the peacekeepers came in and took my mother away. We were able to say I love you to each other before she was taken from me.

I sat down on the couch a little deflated before the door opened once more. It was Clove. I smiled and she ran into my arms. I picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Why couldn't you just let me go?" She asked looking me in the eyes as I put her down.

"I'm protecting you. I know we've both been training since we could walk, but I still worry. I'm older and I have to protect you." My words are only filled with concern at this point and I want her to know that. I'm trying to send her this silent message about how much I care and love her but she doesn't pick up on it.

"I don't need to be protected. I can take care of myself." She looked and sounded tough when she said this, but I knew her better. I took a few steps towards her and she just about broke. "I never wanted this to happen. I can't lose you Sagitarria. You are the only one that never looked down on me or made me feel inferior for my height. You've always believed in me. You make me feel special every moment I'm with you..." I looked into her eyes hoping that she meant what I thought she meant. Was she feeling the same way I did? Did we both know what the other wanted but couldn't speak the truth? I wrapped my arms around her and hugged tightly. I didn't want to let her go. Just before a peacekeeper came in I kissed her forehead and whispered,

"I'll make it home safe. I swear I'm not leaving you alone Clove." I whispered as they came in to take her away from me. They pulled her away from me and she practically screamed for me as she left. "I'm sorry Clove...I truly am..."

I had no one else to say goodbye to so I was taken to the train there waiting were my mentors Enobaria and Brutus. Both victors of past games here at district 2. The others were Lillybird Honeyman and the male tribute who I didn't catch the name of yet. I'd soon learn it and remember it. Cameras were all around us watching our every movement and I just looked at the train in awe. I'd never been this close to one. My father always told me it was too dangerous to go near.

"Alright time to get going. Off to the capitol!" Lillybird said excitedly. We all got on the train and head out. While on the train in a dinning type area that had royal blues everywhere Brutus talked about his time during the games and laughed about the killings he did so did Enobaria. They both had their fair share of stories. Like Enobaria, she had recently started sharpening her teeth after ripping a tributes throat out during her games. It honestly made me gag how she went into detail about it. I just could never understand people like them and how vicious some people can be. Were they like this before the games or is it the games that shaped them and changed them into these people that are sitting in front of me? The male tribute whose name I finally caught, Leonis Aldjoy, but he prefers just Leo.

"This one time during my train class I almost killed this one kid. He was being really cocky about how well he was with a sword. I told him I'd take him on with my bare hands. After that incident he never showed his face there again." He leaned back crossing his arms with this smug look on his face. I just rolled my eyes hoping no one would notice, but Enobaria caught it.

"Is something wrong? Do you have a better story?" She asked and everyone looked at me.

"No I don't, this whole thing just isn't my thing." I got the most confused looks from all three of them.

"Then why'd ya volunteer?" Brutus asked.

"To save someone I cared about. Why else? I don't want to be in these games, but I'm not going to let that stop me from killing everyone in my path." I looked between all of them. I was telling them the truth I didn't want to be here but Enobaria looked at me. Her expression changing.

"She has that look Brutus." Enobaria smiled showing off her fangs. She looked across the table at Brutus.

"That she does Enobaria." Brutus agreed. A smile matching hers.

"What look?" Leo asked a confused look plastered his face. I was confused as well as they all looked at me.

"The look that says I'm winning this no matter what the cost. That's the look of a killer." Enobaria explained. I looked away and got up. I didn't want the look of a killer I didn't want to be a killer. Surprisingly enough all of the food from my plate was gone. I don't know how I stomached it.

I walked out the room down a hallway like part of the train until I got to my 'room' for the night. We'd be at the capitol at dawn. I changed into some pajamas they left in here for me and lied down under all the covers. The bed was a lot comfier than my own at home that's for sure. All I want was my mom; I wanted to hear her voice and see her face. I needed my mom a lot more than I would ever admit in these games or to anyone other than Clove. Clove was the only other person I missed just as much as my mom. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

"Hey kid wake up we're almost at the capitol." I felt a hand on me. I opened my eyes slowly as light flooded my sight from the lights in the train and so did a well dressed Enobaria. I smiled and sat up noticing it was still dark out. "Your clothes are hanging over there everyone else is all ready to go. Breakfast has been served as well so you can eat if you want to as well." She got up and left my room after that. I sat there for a second and kept telling myself why I was here in the first place. Why I was doing this. It was all for Clove and I swear that as soon as I get back home I'm kissing her and I don't care where we are. She has to know just what I feel. I couldn't keep these feelings inside me anymore. If the games didn't kill me then keeping my feeling in would.

I got up and stretched a bit before putting on these new clothes. It was a nice dress really pretty to be honest with you, but dresses weren't my thing. Never have been never will be. I put it on anyways because getting Enobaria or Brutus mad seemed like a bad idea. Probably one of the worst things I can think of actually. I raised an eyebrow as I thought about it. Yeah it definitely was. For some reason this made me laugh to think that these two people that are suppose to mentor me are the scariest people I can think of. At least when they are mad. Honestly they seemed like really nice people besides the whole I've killed people and I'm proud of it.

I walked out to the dinning car that we were at last night. They were all sitting around and talking. "It's nice of you to join us Sagitarria." Brutus said before continuing to talk and eat at the same time.

"T-the pleasures all mine." He looked back up.

"You nervous or something?" He at least had the manners to swallow his food before asking me this question.

"No just excited. I want to get through this." I looked out the window as we entered the capitol. The sun was just coming over the mountain side and made everything look so beautiful under the pink and yellow colors. It was huge and more amazing to be honest than I had ever imagined. The glow from it was nothing compared to actually being inside it. People were there to greet us and a lot of them were there. It was a nice welcoming and it made me forget for a moment. I waved to the people of the capitol as they cheered and waved to the train. Leo came over and joined me.

"This is amazing." He spoke. I could only nod to his comment. This place was amazing. Even if it was the Capitol.

Both Leo and I were taken to a building in the capitol and handed over to people that cleaned us all up. They were our prep teams to get us ready for tonight's tribute parade. I had no idea where Leo was though. They got us ready all together just curtains were in between us. It took them forever to get us all cleaned up. They got me cleaned up by washing my body, waxing away any hairs on my body they didn't want there. Another person was doing my nails. Her skin was a pale blue and had a darker blue eyeshadow. My nails were being made to look perfect as another one of my stylists plucked away at my eyebrows making them look perfect as well. By the time they were done my skin was all red and irritated from all the waxing and plucking. They had me naked in front of them as they looked me over.

"Okay she's ready!" One of them spoke letting me have a silk robe before taking me anywhere else.

You would see different people get out before you and escorted out. I wondered where they were being taken to. After they were done with me I was taken to a small room and told to wait there for my stylist. I guess this is where everybody was taken too. All these small rooms with different stylist for each tribute. I felt like I was there for hours before my stylist came through the door.

"Hello there. I'm Tiberius." He smiled at me. He wasn't dressed like most people in the capitol. It was similar yes but not as out there. His hair was long and kept in a ponytail. He wore a long sleeved black shirt with a white vest over it. His pants matched his shirt with white strips on the outsides along with black shoes to complete the outfit. I looked at his face he had on eyeliner and white eyeshadow. His skin wasn't dyed and neither was his hair.

"Hi I'm Sagitarria." I spoke softly. He just smiled at me a moment longer before speaking.

"I'm here to get you all dolled up for the tributes parade. This is how you can get sponsors. All the sponsors are out in the crowd waiting to see you. You have to wave and smile at them in order for them to notice you. Tributes are dressed up tonight to represent their districts. Now since you come from two, Masonry, we have a few options. I want you to pick which one you like the best." He explained.

"I get to pick?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yes I'm giving you the option. I can dress you up like a peacekeeper or a blacksmith. Both of these are from your district."

"I think blacksmith. It seems more district 2 than the peacekeepers do." He smiled at me. My father was a blacksmith so I felt like it was a tribute to him. If only he could see me.

"Good choice. Let's get started." I smiled and let him work his magic. The outfit consisted of black clothing similar to his. And over it was a metal apron. It was kind of heavy but nothing I couldn't handle. The metal had a burning look to it as if it had just come out of the fire, ready to be beaten into submission. I loved the outfit and I'm glad I was given the choice. I was also given a head piece to match the apron. Two pieces of hot looking metal twisted together and another two twisted up to look almost like horns. "There all done." He spoke. "Now lets go wow them." he smiled and we exited the room together.

We met up with Leo and his stylist near our carriage that we would be riding out on together. He wore the exact same outfit as me. I looked around at the other districts you could tell who they were just by the clothes.

"Okay you two. You both know what to do right?" He asked us and we nodded our heads. "Good now get on the parade is about to start." We did as told and got on this big chariot type cart with two big horses to pull us.

We were some of the first to go out into the roaring crowd of people. As soon as I started to see people I smiled and waved as much as I could. I waved in all direction because I didn't want to leave anyone out. They could help me during the games. Especially those in the back who normally get over looked. Seeing so many people here just for us and getting all excited for me was kind of a surreal moment. To them I'm a celebrity someone who is very courageous to be going into these games. People threw roses and all kinds of flowers at us. They were screaming all of our names. We stopped all the way at the front right where president Snow was. He gave a small speech before we were allowed back.

Tiberius and the others where there waiting for us. "You two did great! I am so proud of you!" Lillybird spoke excitedly. Everyone was talking about different things as we stood there. I was looking around when I noticed a girl. She didn't seem much older than myself. Maybe twenty years old. She caught my gaze and gave a small smile before turning back to her tributes.

"Sagitarria? Are you listening?" Lillybird asked. I shook my head and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I was spacing out." She huffed out a breath noticing where my head had been turned. She gave me a stern look as if I shouldn't be interested in her. Her look quickly changed.

"Okay well lets head up to your room. You guys get a whole floor all to yourselves because you guys are from district 2 you will be on the second floor." She said as we walked over to the elevator. We got inside and headed up. The ride was short and took only ten seconds to get from where we were to our floor. Everything moved extremely quick in the Capitol.

The doors opened to an elegant dinning and living room area. It was a huge open space that had platforms and small staircases with only four or five steps. My mouth dropped and even I was impressed. We lived very well in 2 but nothing like this. No one lived this elegantly in 2. Not even the mayor and his family.

"Your bedrooms are on either side. Girls on the right and boys on the left. Dinner will be ready in an hour so go on an explore. Your rooms are the first ones on either side." Lillybird told us as she scampered off to the kitchen to make sure dinner was coming along just fine. I headed to my room to change out of this outfit.

My room was cover in red walls and red sheets. Not a bloody red though it made everything look elegant. I smiled and changed into something more comfortable for dinner. Some dress pants and a button up shirt. I smiled at myself in the mirror. This is more my style.

I walked out into the dinning area. Lillybird, Enobaria, Brutus, Tiberius, and Leo were all waiting. Tiberius noticed me first and smiled.

"That looks lovely on you Sagitarria." I smiled and looked down.

"Thanks I'd rather wear this than a dress any day."

"I'll remember that. Come on and sit down with us this dinner is excellent." I walked over and sat next to Leo who was just about stuffing his face along with Brutus they seemed to be having an unspoken competition of who could eat more meat. I ate my dinner at my own pace and then my dessert we talked about what we would be going through with training over the next couple of days.

"Now it will just be you two down there while you train so make sure to try and make friends with the other tributes it will usually keep you alive longer. First pair up with district 1 tributes then try for 4 these three districts tend to stick together for a fair amount of time during the games." Enobaria explains to us. I just nodded as I ate my dessert. Leo was so enthralled with these games it made me nervous that I may not be able to take him out. No I can't think like that...I have to get back home to her. After I finished everyone was still talking.

"I'm gonna head to bed now. Goodnight everyone." I said and a few of them said goodnight back before continuing with their conversations. I left the room as they laughed about something. It wasn't late but I just wanted some alone time before I had to emerge myself into these games. It was going to be nice getting back to training after not doing it for a few days.

I collapsed on my bed and curled myself into a ball. I just wanted to disappear from this whole situation though. I got under my covers and pulled them up under my chin.

"Don't cry." I whispered to myself repeatedly. As much as I tried I still silently let tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't sleep though so instead I got up. I walked around quietly because it was late and everyone else was pretty much asleep. There was a balcony that I could go on but I decided against that. I eventually found a staircase. I walked up and up until I got to a door that opened up to a roof top. I could hear people from the Capitol celebrating at the bottom. I looked over and saw all these people celebrating the fact that 23 of us would be dying in a week or so.

"Could you not sleep?" I heard a voice ask. I jumped slightly. It was a girl from another district. It was against all rules to do anything to each other before the games. She walked over to me though. I nodded my head.

"I tried but sleep just doesn't want me tonight it seems." I looked out at the skyline. Everything was lit up and it twinkled. We both leaned against the edge looking out and not saying a word.

"You're from 2 right?" She asked. I had to look up to her. She was pretty tall for a girl.

"Yeah I'm from 2 and you're from...?" I trailed off because I honestly couldn't remember.

"8 I'm from 8. I don't expect anyone to remember me though. I can't do much. I've always been good with artsy things though. Never weapons. No one wanted to volunteer for me because no one in my district is good." She looked down for a moment. "If it comes down to it. I'd rather just be killed off quickly or as quickly as possible." She looked at me. "I can't do much and I know if any of the other careers find me they'd probably draw out my death for the fun of it." I looked her in the eye and nodded. If I met up with her in the arena I was to kill her because that's what she wants.

"I think I'm going to try and sleep now." I told her after about an hour of just being out there. She nodded at me but stayed there. I headed back to my room and curled back up. It had been cold outside. The wind was what made it so cold. I shook lightly until I was able to be warm. I fell asleep soon after the shaking stopped.

I got up the next morning really early. Only managing to get a few hours of sleep but that was more than enough for me it seemed. I woke up with energy. I got dressed in my training uniform it was a simple wife beater with a large 2 on the front and back, pants to go along with it, and combat boots. The shirt and pants were form fitting but made of breathable material one I have never worn before. I finished by putting my hair up in a high ponytail and headed out. Leo was waiting for me at the table. It looked like he had eaten already. I picked up an apple and ate that quickly. I never stuffed myself before training just something like a fruit usually an apple. After training is when I liked to eat.

"Ready?" He asked me. I nodded and we got on the elevator. "Are you nervous at all?" I looked up at him in shock. I never thought he'd ask something like that.

"Maybe a little. What about you?" He shrugged.

"Who wouldn't be in this situation. I'm confidant in what I can do but still." We got to the training floor before he could say anything else.

A trainer there went over the rules which were simple enough to follow. Leo and I stuck close to each other while she talked about listening to our survival instincts. Once she was done we were free to go off and train. Most people went but Leo and I stayed put along with the district 1 tributes. Leo walked up to them and I followed behind.

"I'm Leo and this is Sagitarria." They smiled at us.

"I'm Platinum and this is Marble." The boy spoke. They shook hands on an alliance the four of us would being having during the games.

We trained together in pairs the first day. I worked with the Marble on a wrestling mat. They wouldn't let us go at each other but we still gave each other tips and pointers when going against one of the trainers. She was a little stuck up but I could deal with her at least. When we were done we watched the boys work on sword techniques.

I noticed the girl from 8. I didn't even catch her name last night, but she was working on some survival skills first like making fires and stuff like that until she noticed me watching. She got up and went over to the long range weapons and tried using a bow. She was pretty good with it. Marble pulled me from my thoughts.

"So what do you think of Leo? He's pretty cute isn't he." She smiled like a little girl. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Boys aren't really my thing at the moment." I stated and looked around there were some nice looking girls here. It's a shame they all have to die in the end.

"Boys aren't your thing?"

"I'm waiting I suppose until after these games. Once I go home maybe I'll find someone who won't get reaped and settle down at that point."

"Who says you're going to win?" She asked with an attitude. Like she really had a chance at winning these games. She must know that she can't.

"I say I am." I told her and walked over to Leo. Not saying another word to her. I couldn't stand her. I didn't care if she knew or not. "Great job Leo." I said and patted him on the back. He didn't even break out in a sweat un like me. I was covered in sweat from head to toe and it made me feel so disgusting. He smiled down at me trying to catch his breath. Both his hands on his knees. He'd been going at it the whole time we were down here pretty much.

"Thanks Sagitarria. You did a good job too I saw you take that guy down in like a minute. I've never seen a girl do that before."

"Well I'm just full of surprises I guess. Come on let's head back I think we could both use a shower after our hard work today. Tomorrow we have to work alone on our skills." He nodded and we headed back to our suite.

Everyone was waiting for us in the living room area. Caesar Flickerman was on the TV talking about how our training began today and how he couldn't wait to see our scores. Brutus looked up first when we walked in.

"How'd it go? Did you kick ass?" He asked and Enobaria punched his arm.

"You could ask nicely you know," She looked over at us, "Did you guys do well today?" She asked. I laughed at their behavior together. They were like siblings. I guess that's just how it is when you've known each other for so long.

"You should have seen Sagitarria today she took down a trainer as big a Brutus in under a minute. He couldn't get out of her hold." Everyone looked at me. I didn't like being on the spot like that. Why did he have to say that.

"Really? That's awesome I have to see this." Brutus jumped up from the couch and made room in the area. "Come on show me what you got." I smirked and went over to him. I wasn't about to back down from this. I never backed down from a challenge. I mean Brutus was a killer, but he wouldn't hurt me because it's his job to keep me safe during these games.

We both got into a fighting position and Enobaria told us when to go. As soon as she did I used the same tactic I did on the trainer. I ducked under when he came at me and got behind him. I wrapped my arm around his throat and pulled him to the ground. I placed my knee on his spine and was able to hold down one arm with my foot while the other was underneath him. My arm still around his neck as he tried to get out of it. He eventually tapped the floor to say he wanted out and that he was done.

I got up off of him. He rubbed his wrist and neck. "That was good kid. You're kind of small but you got this down." He spoke I nodded and smiled as a thank you. He then proceed to ruffle my hair like a child.

"Alright you two that is enough. Sagitarria and Leo go get cleaned up for dinner." Lillybird spoke. We both went to our rooms which had bathrooms in it. I went in and ran my fingers along the different scents they had here in the capitol. Roses, strawberries, coconuts, and so many more. After smelling a few I found one that I liked that caught my eye. Pine Forrest. I'd always loved nature smells and my dad used to swear up and down that my mom must have cheated on him with someone from 7.

I got what I needed and stepped into the shower. There were so many different buttons and I tried out a few to see what they did. I had to hit the right ones in order to get what I wanted. Two jets on either sides of me and one above me. The water felt great against my aching body. We'd been trained at the academy but this was a worse feeling. I used everything I had when it came to wrestling and thankfully that was enough. I stayed in there for what seemed like forever. I turned off the water and stepped out. I smelt of fresh pine and I loved it. I dried my hair enough so it wouldn't drip everywhere before putting on a button up shirt and dress pants for dinner. I walked out and Leo wasn't there still.

"Wow and I thought I took forever." I laughed as I sat down. A whole array of food was in front me me. It was at least a five course meal. Some sort of pink soup I think Lillybird said it was raspberry or something like that. Salad was also included in tonight's meal along with chicken, some noodles with pink sauce, and dessert would be brought out later. I sat down and tried the raspberry soup which wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"He might just want some alone time." I shrugged and picked up some chicken and a drink. The drink was a bluish color but tasted great. It was fruity and had a kick at the end of it. I'm thinking all of these drinks have at least a little alcohol in them. I made a note to not have too much of this.

"The food here is amazing. I wish we had this back in 2. I mean we have some nice food but nothing like this." Lillybird smiled.

"Well if you win you can live like this for the rest of your life if you wish."

"Now that sounds like an amazing life to live." I said as I started eating.

"Okay what's your special skill besides being able to take down a behemoth like myself." Brutus asked as he picked up a whole chicken and began eating it.

"A staff." I stated. I'd always used it at the academy. I didn't have great aim with knives or bows. Swords were okay but everyone goes for a sword. They both just looked at me blinking. Once. Twice. Before saying anything.

"Just a staff?" Enobaria asked. She was pulling apart some meat with her sharp teeth. I nodded and poured some more soup into my bowl; it was actually pretty good. I blew on it before taking a spoonful to my mouth of the hot liquid.

"We can work with that. I want you to find a staff in the training area tomorrow when you guys get to work on your own. If you are confident with what you can do show it off. Remember you are a career tribute these people expect the best from you." Enobaria said just as Leo walked out still drying his shadowy hair.

"What are we talking about?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"What special skills do you have?" I asked. Without batting an eyelash he spoke.

"Swords and knives and spears." He said.

"Now that's better!" Brutus spoke excitedly. I looked down and pushed my food around. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry. I felt like they had no faith in me just because I only use a staff which isn't the most conventional weapon to use during the games. I always used to use a staff though to help my dad carry buckets of water from the well to his shop. He needed it to cool the metal after beating it. I would carry bucket after bucket to him.

"Why, is mine better? What can you do Sagitarria?" Leo asked me as he began eating.

"Just a staff. That's all." I spoke as I looked at him. His mouth was full and he at least had the manners to swallow the food before talking. Most of us in 2 had manners. We were raised like that unlike outer districts. Some of them will eat with there hands and are just slobs.

"That's great I mean I'd rather us be able to use different weapons. Also no one ever goes for a staff. It doesn't sound like much, but it really is a great weapon. Mine are obvious choices to go for, but yours is different. I love it." He spoke with such a happy tone there was excitement there and it made me smile. Maybe these games wouldn't be so bad after all.

We entered the training area the next day. Not everyone was there yet but we were allowed to start as soon as we got there. The game makers were all there watching us. Some of them were big wigs that were high bidders on us. I looked at them and gave a small smile. Only some of them gave one back. I wanted as many sponsors as I could get. I wasn't wasting my time here. I am doing everything I can to get as many sponsors for Leo and myself.

Leo went and grabbed a sword. I made a note that it was the biggest one, but he used it with ease. I grabbed a staff that was a couple inches taller than myself. That's how you use staffs. They should be your height. Not a lot bigger and definitely not smaller. These were things you needed to know when using a staff.

We nodded at each other and went on separate training areas with training dummies around us. He swiftly cut off limbs while I hit them repeatedly. I hit them with all the force I could. Within a few minutes I knocked of the head of the dummy. I knew that this would equal the same as smashing in someones face. They would usually fall or pass out from the force I was using. I felt more empowered than I ever had before. I never got to use my staff like this at the academy. I looked over at Leo and I swear we had to have the same look in our eyes. Platinum and Marble came down eventually. They both pissed me off. Everyone else was here by now and they were last. How can their mentors just let them sleep in? Weren't they the two siblings that won two years in a row? They were deadly.

"Better late than never." I said angrily as I hit the head off another dummy. Then used the staff to lean against. We've been working since dawn at about seven this morning and now it's twelve. I was a little more than angry that these two were our allies and I think Leo felt the same, but we needed them apparently. We're careers and that means we stick together no matter what.

"Sorry we had to look nice." I rolled my eyes. District 1 kids I swear to god I could never stand them when my parents had to do business with them. They got to work I think they went for some long rang weapons spears and such. I could strangle them both right now. I wish I could.

I noticed other tributes who instead of showing off all the skills they had with weapons they chose to make fire and climb ropes. There was this one girl from 11 she was using a weapon that shot these small darts. I stopped and watched for a minute as she hit the mark perfectly on everyone of the targets even as she moved. She had to quickly put them in this long tube and then blow into it. I tilted my head trying to figure it out. Leo came up to me. His breathing was heavy that's the only reason I knew he was there.

"It's a blowgun I think. If she uses that in the arena it could mean certain death. Poison dipped darts. That would kill you instantly." He spoke and that's when she stopped. I guess she heard us and looked over.

"Her name what was it again?" I asked him looking up as he towered over me.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's coming this way." He pointed and walked away. I couldn't form any words as she walked over.

"Willow." She stated. I shook my head a little. I was confused by what she was telling me.

"What?" I had to ask because I just couldn't understand why she was stating the name of a tree.

"That's my name you wanted to know it right? That's what you asked the boy from your district?"

"Oh yes I did. I was just curious. That's all." I turned away from her going back to my platform as they put new dummies up around me. I took my staff swinging it around and knocking all of them down. I stopped in front of Willow and gave an evil smirk towards her. She backed away and went with the male from her district. I judged that she was at least fifteen or sixteen. The boy from her district was really tall at least 6 foot. She was maybe 5'5.

I trained all day until we were told to go. I did this every day until the day came where they would be scoring us. Watching our every movement with our special skill. I was a bit nervous about it all but I didn't have much time to be nervous they started with 1 and went all the way to 12. I was the third person they called.

"Sagitarria Hayes." A woman's voice called over a loud speaker. I got up from my seat and walked down the hall to a big room with all these people that had been watching us all week. They had their eyes on me the moment I walked into the room. A staff was in the room along with at least a hundred dummies. I could only guess I was supposed to knock the heads off all of them. I picked up the staff and turned to them.

"Sagitarria Hayes. District 2." I said and the head games maker, Seneca Crane, nodded his head as to say begin. I began and with ease I started to knock their heads off. Within a few minutes I was finished. I had been training all week for this. When I started to took me a few minutes to get one head off. Now I could get hundreds off with ease. I walked back over in front of everyone and bowed.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity." I told them before putting my Bo back and leaving.

I was relaxing or at least I was trying to while we waiting for them to be done with everyone. I had changed into my pajamas and so had Leo. Everyone else was still dressed as we sat in the living room waiting for the scores to be announced. I had a blanket around me as we listened to Caesar getting all excited while we waited for the scores they would be given to him any minute.

"Alright this is the moment you've all been waiting for. The scores from the tributes training. Now as we all know they were rated on a scale of 1 to 12 after five days of careful evaluation. Alright so let us begin. District 1 Platinum with a score of 9. District 1 Marble with a score of 8." They did pretty good I guess. "District 2 Leonis Aldjoy with a score of 10."

"That's great." I said to him and patted his back. Everyone said something to him as Caesar went on.

"District 2 Sagitarria Hayes with a score of 11." I went wide eyed. I...I got an 11? I felt someone shake my shoulders.

"That's amazing Sagitarria!" I heard Leo say. Brutus came over and picked me up on his shoulder. My blanket falling off me and sending a chill over my skin.

"Yeah that's our girl!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Throwing me up in the air and catching me with ease.

"Brutus calm down. Everyone can probably hear you all the way to the 12th floor." Lillybird spoke. They went on with the scores. The female from 7 got an 8 her name was Hazel, the female from 8 named Lea got a 5, and Willow got an 8, and both tributes from twelve got 4's.

I was still in shock by the time I went to bed. I mean it wasn't uncommon for anyone from 1 or 2 to get high scores like that but I just didn't think I could do it. I guess my will to win for Clove and for my mom must be stronger than I thought. Once again sleep didn't want to come. I made my way up to the roof once again. I looked around and saw Lea again.

"Do you come up here every night?" I asked walking over to her. Once again at the edge of the roof. She looked at me smiling.

"You did a great job. You deserved the score you got."

"You did well too. You deserved more than a five." She scoffed and shook her head.

"No I did horrible. I tried my best though." She looked down. "I wish I could just be dead already to be honest." I looked out. She reached her hand out and a spark made her pull her hand back. "Too bad there's a force field to make sure nothing like that happens." She looked at me. "I know I'm not going to win."

"People who have gotten three's before have won these games." I remind her.

"Yeah but they were just hiding their skill. I've got nothing to hide."

"How do I know that?" I smiled at her and we both laughed.

"I like talking to you. It's easy. I'm usually a big talker but I don't tell people things like this usually." I looked down and smiled.

"I'm glad it's easy to talk to me. I think its easy talking with you too." I let out a deep sigh.

"Can I tell you something? I mean one if not both of us are going to be dead within the week anyways so I might as well tell someone outside my family." She looked at me and I looked at her.

"Yeah of course. If you got something to say you better say it now." I let out a breath.

"The girl I volunteered for..." I didn't get to finish.

"You loved her right? That's no secret to me. I know love when I see it." She smiled at me. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I'll take it to my grave unless you happen to let it out sometime before the games."

"Who knows maybe I'll say it tomorrow. What do I have to lose?" I shrugged.

"Nothing at this point it seems." We both looked down.

"It's sick that they celebrate us going to our deaths." We talked a little longer before it became too cold with the wind for either one of us. We said goodnight to each other and I was surprised when she pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"Sorry that's what we do in 8. We're pretty friendly." She smiled and ran off. I just smiled and shook my head. I made my way quietly back to my bed. I was shivering once again but fell asleep quickly at least.

"Alright time to get you ready for your interview." Tiberius spoke as we went down to a room. Hanging on the far left corner of the room was a bag with an outfit in it. He asked me to close my eyes as he went over and unzipped the bag to take it out from where it was. "Alright. You can open them now!" I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped at the outfit in front of me. It was a pant suit with vertical stripes on it from right to left they started dark and got lighter until they were a very light gray. It reminded me of metal almost. It had black pants, black shoes, and a black tie to go with it. A dark gray vest went over my button up shirt. It had gold buttons on the vest that stood out.

"You aren't going to look like any other girl out there. You're going to be yourself out there tonight on that stage." He spoke as I got dressed up. I finished putting on everything and looked in the mirror.

I was proud of the way I looked right now. He helped me pull my hair into a tight and high ponytail. Not a strand of my hair was out of place. It hurt at first, but I quickly got used to it. "You look...to say the least beautiful in this outfit." He smiled proud of his work and how it looked on me. I was proud of his work it was amazing.

"I prefer handsome." I looked at him smiling. He smiled back at me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Well then handsome let's get this show on the road." We exited the room together just in time to hear Caesar be introduced and start his annual introduction speech. He welcomed everyone to the games and began with Marble. Everyone was dressed nicely and I noticed I was the only female wearing outfits just like the guys.

I looked over and saw Hazel with her mentor the one that smiled at me at the parade. She was talking with Hazel and didn't notice me at all. I couldn't put my finger on it but she seems familiar. I mean obviously I watched her during her games but I can't remember which one it was. I kept trying but it wasn't coming to my mind. I didn't know which ones Brutus or Enobaria won either now that I think about it. Maybe I should ask them sometime. Maybe I should talk to her sometime…she probably wouldn't like me very much she just seems different from everyone else.

It seemed like it was only a few minutes by the time they got to me. I was nervous as anything. I'd been in front of crowds and I've talked to them to but nothing this big. The crowd seemed to go on forever and it made a lump in my throat. I tried to swallow it though as I was called up on to the stage.

"Alright our next tribute is a fan favorite you know and love her we know her as Sagitarria Hayes!" He announced as I walked up on the stage. I stopped right next to him as everyone applauded. He sat us down and everyone stopped almost immediately.

"Okay so Sagitarria I love your outfit! Don't you guys just love her outfit?" He asked and everyone applauded again. A smile spread across my face. He was always like this. He made everyone feel comfortable when interviewing them.

"Thank you Caesar. I love my outfit too it shows the real me." He smiled at me. This reminded me of what Lea and I talked about last night.

"Can you explain what you mean by that? I'm sure we would all love to know! Right folks?" Once again the clapping started. I looked at the audience and they went quiet.

"I've never liked dresses or skits. I let my stylist know that in a subtle way. Just wearing outfits similar to this around the apartment." I explained to everyone flicking my attention from the crowd to Caesar.

"So you like to dress like a male then is that correct?" He asked.

"You could say that yes, but I prefer to think of it as me just dressing as myself. It's my clothing not a male's clothing." I didn't hesitate with my answer. He nodded his head.

"Now tell me. Is there a specific reason for this?" He questioned me. I didn't need to think about it, but this is national TV that I'm on right now. Do I really want to say this to everyone? I thought of how easy it was to tell Lea and I just thought of last night to help me say it.

"Yes..." I hesitated for a moment, "It's...It's because I like other girls." I finally said. I thought they would hate me but instead they all clapped a few even standing up. Caesar's smile spread wider than I had ever seen it before. I mean this is the Capitol after all there are more flamboyant men here than anywhere else.

"Is there someone special back home?" I smiled back at him.

"Yes there is...I've known her my whole life, but I'd rather wait...until we are both over the age of eighteen to settle down or even tell her about this crush." My heart was hammering in my chest as I looked out to the audience.

"Is it the girl you volunteered for?" he asked. Fuck...should I say it? I was so unsure of all this. I came up with something quickly though.

"It might be, but you will never know Caesar." I laughed and so did he.

"I love it!" He said as he stood up with me. "From District 2 Sagitarria Hayes!" He said before I walked off stage.

Leo went up right after me and did a fantastic job at presenting himself to Caesar and the crowd. Caesar asked him various questions about life back home and his training. Caesar loved Leo and they made jokes back and forth with each other. We each only had three minutes with him that way it didn't take forever to do this. This took all together a little over an hour to get through everyone.

"You two did an amazing job!" Lillybird squealed as she scurried up to us. She came over and hugged both of us. I noticed the girl again. I was trying to figure out where she was from, but it still didn't come to me. After having to wait until everyone was done we headed upstairs. There were multiple elevators but we had to share with others. It was Hazel who was with us. Along with the woman who kept locking eyes with me. I just kept looking straight ahead and leaned against Leo who protectively wrapped an arm around me. In the corner of my eye I noticed her looking again. I felt Hazel's eyes on me as well as the mentor she looked angry from what I could see. Did I somehow anger her? Did I do something wrong? She seems just fine with Enobaria and Brutus, but I'm a whole other story apparently. When what felt like forever we got to our floor and I couldn't help but bolt to our door, waiting for Lillybird to come and open it.

I lay awake in my bed wishing nothing but sleep to take me. I ate a lot for dinner we had turkey tonight which is supposed to make you all tired when you eat it. I had so much of it and yet nothing. I asked an Avox for some help and she brought me a warm glass of milk. That didn't help any. I asked her to stay here with me, but then dismissed her shortly after. Nothing was helping. I thought about Clove and my mom. I didn't have much back home but they meant more to me than the whole world. I fell asleep to the thought of them.

I never thought I'd be here in a hovercraft from the capitol. They had us in seats and one by one they put trackers inside our right arms. I was looking around like most of us were. Next to me was the female tribute from 11. She seemed to be a bit smaller than me. Underweight maybe by just a little. Most people from there weren't the best.

Across from me was the female tribute from 8. She wasn't that small about my size. District 8 was one of the poorest districts. I knew that she wanted to go quickly so she'll probably go into the cornucopia. I dare not say any names especially hers I didn't want to make them seem like real people because then...then it would be harder to kill them.

Before I knew it we were under the arena. This is where we got ready to go into the games. Two peacekeepers lead me down a hallway to a big open room with Tiberius waiting inside for me. He hugged me before getting ready.

"It looks like you're going to get snow." He said picking up a winter coat. For the first time I panicked. I wasn't prepared for the snow. It didn't snow in district 2 unless you went into the mountains. "You're going to do just fine. Snow is not your biggest enemy. Remember that." He told me as he helped me put the coat on. It was a dark gray with fur on the hood.

"10 seconds." A voice rang. It was time for me to go into the tube to enter the area. Before getting into the tube we hugged one last time.

"Thank you for everything." I whispered.

"Good luck. I believe in you."

I entered the tube and it slowly ascended up. It was pitch dark before it became very bright. Snow was everywhere and it was cold out. They wouldn't make the same mistake as they have before. When they made one like this last time 17 people died on the first day.

The cornucopia this year was on top of a frozen pond with snow sitting on top of it. I made a mental note that we might be able to fish here if we can cut through the ice.

They counted down as everyone got ready. Everyone ran either to the cornucopia or away into the dense ever green woods. I ran straight to the staff in front of me. As someone came near me I swung my staff; cracking their skull and killed them instantly. I grabbed the biggest bag I could find as more killings went on around me. Two tributes came after me and I hit them in the head one after the other.

"Sagitarria!" I heard Leo yell making me turn around. I ducked down as a knife came at me. I knocked her over by hitting her legs. As she tried to recover I brought my staff over my head and brought it down with great force onto her skull. Blood splattered on me and all the snow around me had turned red.

I ran over to find Leo and the others. Everyone else at the cornucopia was dead.

"That was amazing. It gave me such a rush!" Leo said and I saw that look in his eyes. It was blood thirst and it scared me.

"Well then let's go find some." Platinum said and started running grabbing a bag.

"Wait!" I yelled. They all looked at me. "Why don't we look at what we have first before going? There is a lot of shit here that we might need. So why don't we go through everything." They all looked at one another.

"She's right. We should. We might be careers but we aren't invincible." Leo agreed with me. I smiled as we started going through everything and I was right there was a lot here that we needed. Some food such as apples and nuts would come in handy. I got a small set of knives not for throwing, but for carving things. We found some extra articles of clothing such as socks, gloves, and hats. We all got them a pair each and a hat. I also found goggles that I place on my forehead not needing them at the moment. We I found a few pairs of snow suits. We all stripped off our jackets to put them on. All these layers made it harder to fight in, but I believed we could do it.

"Okay we got everything?" Leo asked. I nodded and we headed out. The wind blew harshly as I used my staff to help me keep going uphill. I stopped and being in the front everyone else stopped.

"Shhh." I whispered as I heard a twig snap in the distance. I looked around in the direction of the twig. It was silent for a moment before I heard more they were trying to run. I ran in the direction and hid behind a tree I knew they were coming this way. I heard them get close.

"3...2...1..." I whispered as quietly as I could before throwing out my staff hitting them right in the face. Blood was once again hitting my face as is came out their nose and mouth. I recognize the person it's the girl from 8, Lea. I picked up my staff, but I couldn't bring myself to do it when she looked me in the eye. "Just run. I won't kill you." I told her. She did as I instructed and ran far away a trail of blood followed behind her. Leo came up to me.

"Did she get away?" He asked.

"Yeah she did let's just go and find somewhere to sleep for tonight.

Nighttime seemed to come quickly. It got a lot colder outside, but we found shelter from the cold inside a cave. We were able to build a fire in there without anyone realizing it. I could almost hear Caesar talking about what was going on with us or how clever we were being.

The Fallen tributes soon appeared in the night sky. In order both from 3 were dead, the female from 4, both from 5, male from 6, male from 7, the male from 9, and both from 10. Not as many as I thought. That just means I need to kill off more now. I looked over at Platinum and Marble who were both dead asleep. Apparently today was a lot of work. The thought crossed my mind to just kill them off now.

"What are you thinking about?" Leo asked me as he came back with more wood to throw on the fire. It sparked up again embers flickered around us. "You have that look in your eyes." I knew exactly the look he was talking about.

"These two are only going to slow us down Leo..." I spoke quietly to him.

"I was actually thinking the same thing. Let's keep them a few more days before disposing of them." I looked up at him. The fire's light reflecting in his eyes. We both had that look.

Leo and I went out early while the two others were still sleeping because we heard a lot of noise outside the cave. It was the 11 and 12 tributes. Leo and I took them on I ran up to the females and swung my staff. I hit the girl from 12 so hard not only did her skull crack but her neck snapped. Willow looked at me. Fear was in her eyes as quick as she could she tried loading her blowgun. I threw her against the tree and held her there by my staff. I put as much pressure as I could on her neck. She dropped her weapon and had tears in her eyes.

"P-please...don't...don't do t-this." I had already let one get away and that was only because we did get close. I put more pressure and cut off her airway completely. Her face turned different shades until she passed out. Then I snapped her neck. I almost felt bad knowing that I killed someone who wanted to be friendly to me. I looked down at them before looking over to find Leo taking on the two males. He used his sword to to rip open the district 11 tributes' stomach and pulled out his intestines. He then wrapped them around the other guy's neck and choked him to death. Blood covered him everywhere. I knew he did that only to keep people entertained. It would keep them from having to make up their own fun. It started to snow lightly across the arena.

"Well that was lovely." I tell him as I put my staff behind my neck and looped my arms around them. We heard four cannons go off one right after the other. We looked at each other's blood covered faces and smiled. That sick feeling I had at the beginning of the games is now gone and I'm taking pleasure in killing. Were the games changing me or was it just because my survival instinct kicking in? I needed to kill before being killed...but that doesn't explain why I'm smiling and reveling in the sound of the cannon or the sounds of skulls cracking as I beat them in. God what was I becoming?

A few days past and no one was else was dead. We knew for sure if we didn't give a good show then we might be next. They haven't bothered us because of the whole incident Leo and I had with 11 and 12. That was definitely good. It brought us in some sponsors and we got some water and a berry nut mix.

"Guys we should head to the cornucopia." I spoke.

"Why should we listen to you?" Platinum asked. Venom in his words. I knew this boiling point was coming all of us were freezing and hungry.

"Because I seem to be the only one who cares that we're out of food and the only food source we might have in here is fish underneath the icy pond we first stepped foot on in this arena." I yelled at him. I didn't understand why anyone would rather kill than eat when it's been almost two days since any of us ate anything.

"Who needs food? We can keep going. There are nine of us left. We can take out a few more." I picked up my staff and hit the ground with it.

"You're making no sense Platinum! We haven't eaten in a day! We need something in us to keep going!" We started getting in an all-out war about this and started fighting. He used his machete to keep my staff at bay. He found an opening and hit my left knee; on the outside. It hurt but I didn't give up as I dripped blood onto the snow around me. I kept trying over and over until I found an opening hitting his knee caps and shattering them. He fell to the ground.

"You were useless anyways." I told him before snapping his neck. His cannon blew in the distance. I stood up and looked at both Leo and Marble. They both looked terrified as I spoke. "Let's go." I told them and started walking using my staff to help me walk. Neither one of them had any objections to what I said anymore as we walked in silence to the cornucopia. We had to stop half way because I was starting to lose to much blood. I pulled out a small cloth and wrapped up the wound. I definitely needed my staff to help me keep walking as I put my weight onto it.

We walked out onto the opened area. My staff was behind my neck again, finally able to walk somewhat normally by the time we were there. The cold wood surprisingly felt good against my neck. I think I had become hot from the blood lose if that makes any sense. I went over to the ice and tried to crack it with my staff, but that was a failure. Leo stepped in and gave me a sweet smile as he cut into the ice with his sword. He made a small circle.

Right as we thought we would get out first fish we hear Marble shriek. We turn immediately to find her being held by the district 8 male. He had a knife to her throat and before either one of us could do anything he slit her throat. She collapsed on the ground and I ran to her. Even though it hurt like hell I ignored my own pain. Leo ran after the district 8 tribute.

"Look at me Marble. You're okay. Shhh you're going to be okay." As much as I didn't like her she kind of grew on me. She looked up at me and choked out a few last words,

"W-win t-this..." She grabbed my hand tightly before her hand fell into the red snow. For the first time in these games I wanted to cry. I couldn't do that though as I heard the cannon go off. I put her down and kissed her forehead.

"You were good. Thank you for everything." Even though I wasn't fond of her she was still an ally. I moved away so the hovercraft could come down and get her.

I waited for Leo but he never came back. He probably got lost in the woods. I didn't hear another cannon go off as I ate my fish. I heard rustling and didn't think anything of it.

I felt them come up behind me and just as they went to put their hands around my neck I flipped them over in front of me. Their lower back hit the ice covered pond and head was right in front of my lap. Hitting the pond wasn't enough to hurt her much.

"Hello there." I said as I continued to eat. She was about my size I recognized her as the female tribute from 7. I couldn't remember her name off the top of my head though so I just stared at her. I know she was probably about to kill me, but instead I'd thought of trying a different approach. Killing with kindness is a way my dad always used to say worked better than any killing that went on in these games. She tried to look tough but I saw through it. "Want some?" I asked handing her a fish. "Leo never came back from chasing someone so you can have his share. You look pretty hungry." She sat up and ripped the fish from me. She almost devoured the poor thing. I guess she must have been hungry.

"C-can I have a-another?" She asked quietly.

"Have as many as you want." I smiled as she picked up another and began eating it. I watched her as she ate. She had a darker skin tone than me. About three shades darker, her eyes were dark brown, and her hair was long and black. I noticed her hands weren't covered with gloves. They must have been freezing it's been at least five days if not a whole week.

"Stay right here." I said and ran as much as I could into the cornucopia, got a pair of gloves, and came back. "Here you go." Her eyes went wide and so did her smile.

"T-thank you!" She immediately put them on. "Oh warmth! How my fingers missed you!" She said. I smiled at her. She was cute and acted like a child.

"Allies?" I asked and she looked up her mouth full of fish.

"Yeah." She managed out as she swallowed.

"I'm Sagitarria. What's your name?" I felt bad asking because I felt like I should know it by now.

"I'm Hazel." We shook hands and continued to eat. We kept eating until we were both full and that took a while for her since she hadn't eaten in a while. I was surprised she could even keep going let alone try and kill me. I was done but she kept eating for a while.

"So what's it like back in 7?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Full of trees like these ones. So many places that have lumber jacks. People wear plaid a lot." She unzipped her jacket to reveal a plaid shirt. "It's my token from my district. Do you have one?" She asked. I looked down.

"No...I don't...I didn't even think of it...I guess my token is my heart...it keeps my loved ones with me." I looked back up.

"Like that girl you volunteered for?" Did everyone see right past that?

"Yeah her and my mom. They are the two most important people to me. They're all I have left in this world..." I looked away out at the horizon. It went silent between us. She picked up ten fish and wrapped them up in this plastic from her bag.

"We can eat these later." She smiled. "We each get five. This should hopefully last us if we eat carefully."

"How about this time we cook them?" We both agreed to this. "Come on let's get going." She helped me up after a failed attempt with my knee. Then we headed out from where I had come from.

As we were walking it became dark and the sky shrouded with dark gray clouds. We both thought it would just be a light snow but we were both wrong as a blanket of heavy snow started to fall and the wind whipped up as we tried to find shelter. I put on my goggles that I'd been waiting to use and now was the perfect oprotunity. Huge balls of hail started to come down they were at least the size of my hand and they hurt. We were running blindly.

"HAZEL! GRAB MY HAND AND DON'T LET GO!" I yelled over the wind. She clasped onto my hand and I held as tightly as I could. I didn't want to lose her. Just when I thought we'd be okay from the hail sharp ice spikes came up from the ground quickly. I brushed past them just barley, but one scrapped against Hazel's arm drawing blood from her. They kept coming as we run each one of us getting our fair share of wounds from the ice. The game makers were doing this to us because they were bored. Nothing had happened recently. No deaths and I guess no fights to keep the Capitol citizens entertained. This is how they kept them entertained. Harming us like this.

We were running for a while and each of us were thinking it was going to be over they had their fun and we're now wounded. They wouldn't kill us though. That doesn't make for a good hunger games especially in the ice covered arena that we got stuck with. That only makes us easier to kill off. Get too cold and you die a slow and cold death.

Ice shot out in front of me and I almost dodged it getting a deep scratch on my thigh. Hazel wasn't as lucky as me. It punctured her skin and almost hit her bone before it retracted into the snow and the blizzard disappeared soon after.

She clutched the wound as I rummaged through my bag for some wrappings. I found them and wrapped them just tightly enough around her wound. I helped her walk until she felt she could on her own. We found a small cave and took a rest there. We spent the night shivering and huddled together because we weren't able to get firewood.

It had been days since I saw Leo. We had heard a cannon later that day only to find out it was the tribute he was pursuing from 8 whether Leo killed him or he died of some other cause was beyond my knowledge. As we were walking she chopped down good wood that wasn't wet from the snow. We were heading to the cave I'd been to before with the others. It was bigger than the others we had slept in the previous night and at least now we would have a fire. That meant warmth and I missed warmth.

"It's not too far from here." I called behind me as I heard her chopping at the trees. She picked up an ax when we were at the cornucopia. I smiled as I watched her work. People from 7 always interested me. They didn't need training like us simply because they chopped trees for a living. That gives you muscle and I could see that on Hazel. She was a bit bulkier like myself. Besides Clove I've never felt connected to anyone really...not like this anyways. "Come on Haze!" I called and she bounded up to me. She picked up on her nickname quickly. Even though it was only a letter shorter than her full name I liked it because I was the only one who called her that. It made the name special.

"I'm right here Sag. Don't worry I got all the firewood we could need and you still have the fish all wrapped up right?" She asked I nodded and started to walk. I was using my staff to walk only because it made the uphill walk easier on me mostly my knee though. It was still bothering me more than anything. He got down almost to the bone. I was thinking that my muscles and tendons were cut up at least.

"What happened to your knee?" She asked.

"The boy from 1 he and I got in an argument and fought it out. He got my knee good, but I killed him." I explained to her. "What happened to your face?" I asked noticing a scar across her left cheek. It stretched from her jawline to under her eye. I gently moved my hand to her face and brushed her bangs out of her face. Her eye underneath her bangs was actually lighter than her other eye indicating she couldn't see out of it. I ran my finger over the scar and all she did was look up at me

"I hit myself as a kid. A small beginner ax. I guess I just wasn't ready for it at the time." She laughed at the memory. "My mother freaked out when it happened she was screaming and crying that I was hurt and all that, but my dad he just laughed as he cleaned it up..." She looked down a little sad. "I had to wear these bandages that covered at least half of my face. That's why I mostly keep my bangs on my face. My eye isn't that good not since the incident at least." We stared at each other a minute before I spoke up.

"You're still beautiful even with the scar. I actually am very fond of scars." I noticed a light blush on her cheeks. I smiled at her before turning around to continue our trek towards the cave. I had to help her out a bit because of the wound on her thigh.

We had to stop because walking became too much for her wound. We had been walking all day. We stopped underneath a tree that gave us coverage. She was in a lot of pain and it was obvious on her face. It was hard to believe that we were really in these games and under such circumstances. It felt like this was a dream. We were resting trying to get some sort of energy back when we both heard the familiar beeping noise that meant only one thing. A gift! A parachute! One of my sponsors or hers oh who cares! I got up quickly trying to locate the damn thing. I heard more than one. I found two lying next to each other. I picked the up and brought them back over to where Hazel was.

"Two? Really?" She asked. I nodded my head opening them.

"Maybe one's for you and the other for me?" I got the first one opened and a little note read, _'Stay warm and stay alive girl you got this! -B&E' _I opened the container inside the parachute. It was a small but deep bowl of hot soup. Smiles spread across our faces. Soup oh god did I miss soup. I got the soup and let her eat some first. It made her so happy to eat something warm we split it in half. When she was done I ate the rest it was still hot thankfully and it warmed my insides up at least a little bit.

I opened up the other one and read the note, _'Keep going you're almost there. -J' _I looked up at Hazel. "This one is for you." I handed it to her and she opened it. It had this purple gunk in it. We both looked at it a little confused before I blurted out, "Your wound!" I scooped up a little and unwrapped her thigh. The bandages pulled at her skin and I noticed her hands ball into fists, her eyes shut tightly and jaw clenched. "I'm sorry." I said pulling away the last of the bandages and disposing of them I had more to put on her later. "Now this is probably going to hurt. I'm going to be touching raw flesh that's hurt pretty badly." She looked up at me.

"I trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." She was serious she trusted me with her life at this point. I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I would never hurt you if it wasn't to help you." I whispered. I pulled back and slowly applied the cream. Her eyes shut once again, her jaw clenched tighter this time it seemed. She stayed like this the whole time. I used most of the cream on her wound before bandaging it back up.

"Thank you, but what about your knee?" She asked me as she moved around her leg.

"The medicine was for you. There is only a little left." I showed her the tiny bit left that was in the container. Maybe enough to put on a couple of fingers. She scooped it out and unwrapped my knee gently. I didn't show as much pain as she did when it pulled at my raw skin. She applied it gently making sure she used it correctly and getting it all over the wound. "Thank you Haze. You didn't have to." She shushed me.

"I wanted to. I wanted to make sure you were okay." I just stared at her as she wrapped up my leg. Why did we have to meet like this? She is amazing really just like Clove. She noticed my staring and looked up. "Yes?" I just shook my head. "No come on you're thinking something. I want to know."

"Just thinking about how amazing you are." I used my staff to help me up and got ready to walk. I looked down and she was once again blushing lightly. She got up and we headed out once again.

As we got to the cave she asked if I would wait here while she checked inside for anyone. I didn't complain and let her check. I waited just outside as she went in. She came back out a few seconds later. I thought that would mean the cost was clear or something like that.

"There's a tribute in there I think she's from six. She's freezing to death. I guess she didn't think to start a fire while she slept." Hazel spoke holding her ax by her leg.

"We can wait an hour or so. She should die on her own. It won't take long. I'm surprised no one else has-" Just as I went to say that a cannon went off. "Go check on her." I told her and she went back in. I followed behind her. Hazel checked her pulse and it confirmed that she was in fact dead. I picked her up and threw her outside the cave.

"Come on. Let's get a fire started." She looked horrified at what I had just done, but let it go as she put the wood down in a certain way. Soon enough we had a fire going and I brought out two fish. I started to let them cook over the fire. Hazel was shivering even with the fire here. I looked at her from across the fire. "Come here." She looked at me and didn't question it. She scooted herself over to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist; pulling her close. "Better?" I asked. She nodded and cuddled as close as possible to me.

"How many days has it been?" She asked as we lied down huddled up together by the fire's edge. The sun had gone down hours ago and it always dropped to below freezing during the nights in the arena.

"I have no clue maybe around 15?" I was questioning it myself. The days and nights seemed to blend at this point. I was going to try and keep track with my staff by carving into it but I kept forgetting.

"It seems like forever..." She whispered softly. Her face was right near my ear. "How much longer do you think this will go on?" Three cannons fired in rapid succession to each other. Both of us sat up as we heard The Fallen music play.

"I'll go check." I tell her and leave with my staff. The male from 4, the female from 6, Lea, and the female from 9. They probably all froze to death. That always happened in the snow covered arenas. That meant...only Leo, Hazel, and I were left. I suddenly grew sad...did it have to come down to something like this? I walked back in. Holding onto the cave wall.

"Who's left?" She asked. Eager to hear, but I wasn't so eager to tell her. The only thing she has to be proud for is that she's made it this far.

"You, me, and Leo..."

"The boy from your district right?"

"Y-yeah." I fell to the ground next to Hazel. I couldn't stand anymore. I felt dizzy and I held my head. Hazel rubbed my back until I could see straight again.

"It's going to be okay. Come on let's just sleep on it." She pulled me close by my waist making me go in between her legs then she kissed my neck. I almost melted and a heat rushed over me that I hadn't felt since before stepping into this arena. I closed my eyes falling into Hazel. In my head I was begging her to keep going but at the same time I remembered where we were and our circumstances.

"H-Haze..." I tried to keep myself under control all of me wanted her but I just couldn't let her. I felt her smile against my skin.

"Alright time for bed." She pulled me down with her and cuddled up to my back. Her arm was still around my waist and she used her arm as a pillow and I did the same. I smiled but it felt more like a smirk. The same smirk that I had the whole games.

I didn't want to wake up the next morning. I knew what was going to be happening I'd have to either kill or be killed by two people I care about. I felt Hazel stir next to me and she kissed my cheek.

"Good morning." I turned over and just stared at her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss my neck last night and now my cheek?"

"Well I liked you from the time I saw you in the parade. I tried to not show it but when you told Caesar and the whole world your secret I figured that I'd be dying in this arena so it doesn't matter if my parents or anyone hate me for it later. You're my only hope of being myself for once whenever I want to." I leaned forward and kissed her. I don't understand why I did it but it just felt right. Of course she kissed back. I pulled away first.

"C-come on let's get going." We put out the fire and got everything together. Hazel walked out before me and I had a bad feeling. This feeling was confirmed when I saw Leo run at her. I tried to stop him but he got there before I could. His sword impaled her through her stomach, but he didn't just stop there as she coughed up blood that hit my face. I looked at her in horror. I couldn't get myself to move in any way. He ripped his sword through her before pulling it out she collapsed on the ground.

"HAZEL!" I shouted and fell to the ground. Finally tears poured from my eyes for the first time in these games. I held onto her tight as the snow quickly became red around us.

"S-Sag...I...I l-love...you..." She looked up at me as her eyes turned glassy and a cannon was fired. I looked up at Leo anger was written all over my face. I stepped towards him. Before he could react I made him fall to the ground I pinned him underneath me as I had done with Brutus and that trainer. The only thing he was able to do was swing his sword enough to hit my knee and slicing it bad. He got all the way down to the bone it was in the same spot where Platinum hit earlier. The medicine was no help now with the fresh wound. He got in a few more good strikes on my knee before I started bashing his skull in with my staff. I kept doing this even after I heard the cannon fire. It wasn't until a voice ran through the arena that I snapped out of my state to realize that I had smashed every bone in Leo's body. I stumbled backwards and curled myself into the fetal position. Blood covered my whole body.

"Ladies and gentlemen we would like to present you with the victor of the 73rd annual hunger games! Sagitarria Hayes!" The voice boomed loud in my ears as a hoover craft came to pick me up. They picked up Leo and Hazel.

I felt drained of every emotion as they had people clean me and my staff off.

Once they were done Tiberius walked in the room and asked them to leave. As soon as they were gone he opened his arms and I ran into them.

"It's okay to cry. You deserve to cry." He whispered softly. Sobs racked my body as I pretty much collapsed onto him. He is the only one that ever showed me sympathy. He let me cry and I did. I can't tell you how long I cried for as he rubbed my back and consoled me. Crying felt great at this point I held back all through the games.

"I love her. I don't know when it happened but I love her." I choked out. He just rubbed my back.

"It's okay. It's hard to go through these games especially when you love someone in the games." He spoke softly.

"Why did I let it happen? Why did I fall for her?" I asked.

"You can never help who you fall in love with it just happens." He held me the whole time and he kept answering my questions. It hurt more than any wound I got in that arena.

"We have to get you ready. For your interview with Caesar." He told me as he wiped away my tears. I stopped crying trying to toughen myself up. Once I could stop crying and dried all my tears. I felt emotionless like nothing was left inside me and that scared me.

Tiberius dressed me in mostly black and dark gray this time around. My hair was down and straight. I walked on stage with a somber look on my face as Caesar smiled towards me.

"Come on now where is that smile Sagitarria?" He asked me as we sat down. I looked at him and smiled. I had to fake it. This whole interview had to be faked or else I might break down again.

"Sorry it's just with everything that's happened I just assumed I was smiling." This made him and the audience laugh. I laughed along with them trying to keep my emotions in check.

"So tell me how it feels knowing that you won the games?" he looked at me on the edge of his seat as if he'd never asked this question before.

"It feels great." I lied and faked a smile at the audience.

"You put on quite a show for us in that arena. You lead the careers. You took charge and made sure they knew you were in charge. Am I right folks?" The whole audience erupted into a fit of hollers and claps. Caesar turned back to me and picked up my hand. I knew he was about to get serious. "Also you and Hazel in that arena. I think that shocked some of us. I know I was shocked." He said putting a hand on his heart. "Did any of you feel this way as well?" Some of them clapped in agreement. It was a shock to even me. I tried not to think too deep as I answered.

"Well you see it was just kind of an in the moment sort of thing. After she had kissed my neck and cheek I confronted her about it. You all saw what happened but all I was thinking was in that moment it felt right." He closed his eyes and nodded a small mhmm made its way out before he moved onto his next statement.

"I'm sure some of us have experienced the same feeling you did in that arena. Now we have all been dying to know one thing since your interview with me over two weeks ago." I looked at him already knowing where this was going.

"Yes Caesar you know you can ask me anything. I'm an open book."

"Who is this crush then that you talked about before?" He leaned in close. I smiled at his actions as he had on this goofy smile.

"Oh Caesar like I said before I'm waiting to tell her. If I tell you then she is bound to hear it. I bet she's watching this right now." Now that made me smile big it was probably just as goofy.

"Well she seems to make you very happy whoever she may be. Well that's all we have time for today but we'll be checking up with you again before your victory tour. Ladies and gentlemen once again the victor of the 73rd hunger games Sagitarria Hayes!" He stood up with me and threw his arms up in the air with one of my arms along with him. I walked off the stage. Enobaria, Brutus, Tiberius, and Lillybird were waiting there for me.

"That was amazing Sagitarria."

"Great job."

"Congratulations."

They all went one by one on saying something before Tiberius took me away from them to give me a moment. He gave me space away from everyone. I changed out of the clothes and into some less formal clothes. A simple shirt, tight pants, and combat boots.

Before I left the Capitol they advised me to wear a brace for my knee. It would help with pain and I wouldn't always need my staff to walk. I had it on underneath my jeans. It felt weird because I couldn't bend my knee all the way because of it. I kept my knee in place most of the time. I didn't always have to wear it though. Like at night I was told not to wear it to bed. I couldn't wear it in the shower either. If I'm just lying around the house then I don't need it either. The list went on of when I would and would not need it.

Soon enough though we were back on the train. I was sitting there looking out as everything passed me by I was mostly curled up on a chair in there. My arm was on the arm rest and my hand covered my mouth. All the trees and outsides of the districts. We had to go through part of 7 and 10 to get back to 2. It was nice scenery but it didn't make me smile. At this point nothing did. I just wanted to be home I knew seeing my mom and Clove would definitely brighten me up some. I missed both of them so much and I knew they were missing me too.

Enobaria and Brutus were talking quietly about me. I seemed off to them apparently and I guess in a sense I am. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel right now. Feelings weren't registering and I felt like every time I blinked I saw some horrific scene from inside that arena. So what I won the games. Big whoop. Should I really be celebrating the fact that I just killed people especially one I was close to. He was from home and we got to know each other well. I felt a silent tear roll down my cheek as I thought about what I did to Leo...Tiberius wasn't here anymore. It was only the three of us left.

In six months they'd come back to see me for the victor tour. I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched out of a reflex. I looked up and it was Brutus. I hadn't noticed, but Enobaria had left the car at the moment. Leaving us along. I couldn't imagine what Brutus would want to talk about with me. He was a killer and me...I'm not a killer.

"It gets better. I've met others like you who come out of the games like this. The games changed me I know that for sure. I had all my sanity before the games, but that wouldn't stop me if I had to go back in. I know who I am and I only did what I had to do to survive. We all do that when we go into these games. It's all about survival in the games." He explained. His expression had changed from earlier; it was softer and caring. He opened his arms and I got up and hugged him. His tight embrace made me feel comforted. He whispered something to be before letting go,

"I promise it will get better." I pulled away and looked at him.

"Thank you Brutus. It means a lot to me. I needed to hear that right now." I smiled sincerely at him as Enobaria came back in and he went back over to talk with her. I sat back down and looked outside. The sun was setting now and all these beautiful colors mixed together just over the horizon line of the trees from 7. It really was beautiful here and I wouldn't mind moving here if I could.

I got up without saying a word I went to my room. I place my staff next to my bed. I took off my pants and my brace. I took off my shirt too before crawling in underneath the nice Capitol covers for the last time before I'd be home. I nestled into the bed and got comfy. I actually missed this from the time I spent in caves and snow and ice in the arena.

The train pulled up into district 2 quicker than I liked. As much as I wanted to see my mom and Clove I couldn't help but feel like I needed more time to be on my own.

I stepped off onto the platform and everyone was happy to see me. All of the people in district 2 were there to congratulate me and welcome me home a hero. It made me sick and it definitely didn't make me happy. I looked around at all the familiar faces. Ones that I had known since I was a baby. Ones that always came to my father's shop and always made sure to say hello to me when they came in.

My mom walked up to me and hugged me tightly. She was crying and for once they were tears of joy streaming down her face. My eyes filled with tears as well I couldn't hold them back anymore. I missed my mom so much.

"I missed you so much and I am so proud of you." She whispered in my ear.

"I missed you so much too mom...you have no idea..." I whispered back. I pulled away from her and she saw the look I had.

"She's all the way in the back. I saw her when I came here. I'm not sure if her parents are here you know how they are. Go for it. I'm routing for you sweetie. I always have." My mom told me. She pushed me slightly towards the edge of the platform. I smiled at her and got off the platform.

I weaved my way through the crowd until I saw the familiar freckled face, those hard eyes turning soft as soon as she saw me. I ran up to her and even though she was expecting a hug I kissed her hard on the lips. At first she didn't react, but eventually she kissed back. Her lips moving against mine in perfect sync. A spark was there as soon as our lips touched. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I picked her up and spun her around. We pulled away from each other and a smile spread on her face.

"I knew it was me." She spoke softly. Biting her lip and a blush spread on her face. She looked so cute like that. I cupped her cheek and she nuzzled slightly into it.

"Of course it was you. It's always been you." I smiled and kissed her again. This one held more passion in it than its previous one. "I told myself on the train when I was almost to the Capitol that as soon as I saw you I'd kiss you and I wouldn't care where we were. I'm glad I kept that little promise to myself." She smiled up at me and kissed me lightly.

"You are such a dummy." she whispered against my lips. I pulled her close cupping her cheek again. I kissed her softly over and over again. I felt like I couldn't get my fill with her. It wasn't enough and it sent my heart soaring every time our lips connected.

I couldn't wait to move to victor's village in the district with my mom and hopefully Clove. Life could start becoming somewhat normal and I could put the games behind me. At least until next year when I have to mentor the poor souls that have to go in and do it every year until I die. Hopefully Brutus was right and those words he told me echoed in my head.

_ "I promise it will get better."_


End file.
